


Uskollisuus

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Esa is long-suffering, Implied Violence, M/M, all the backstory you never wanted, lightly described violence, nothing explicit but themes still deserve an M rating, so much backstory, the OTHER Finnish WJC gold-medal-winning squad, they're mobsters don't expect them to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: Teuvo supposed it all started when he was sixteen. There had been hints of it earlier, of course. His crew ran in Helsinki, it wasn't unusual to be in the same bars and clubs as the upper ups in the Organization. He'd seen Kimmo before, but never exchanged a word. Part of the money he earned for every job went into his pocket, but that was just how things were......he never knew he'd caught Kimmo's eye as he pressed the gun so subtly to the hip of the dishwasher, informing him that his debt was overdue and it was too late to bargain. He was too young to be that good at his job.





	Uskollisuus

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should give Hannah ([Sister_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm)) co-writer credit on this one. Fully half the ideas in here are hers. THANK YOU!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, but yo, it's an AU, roll with it. 
> 
> Part of this overlaps with [Palvelus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344571) and will continue there.

Teuvo supposed it all started when he was sixteen. There had been hints of it earlier, of course. His crew ran in Helsinki, it wasn't unusual to be in the same bars and clubs as the upper ups in the Organization. He'd seen Kimmo before, but never exchanged a word. Part of the money he earned for every job went into his pocket, but that was just how things were. He was his boss, they were all loyal to him even when he was just a name that received whatever he handed over to the collections courier. But it was nice to see his money well spent, catching sight of Kimmo drinking expensive liquor and eating expensive meals in restaurants that Teuvo was only allowed in through the back door. That didn't bother him, that was how it was _supposed _to be. He never knew he'd caught Kimmo's eye as he pressed the gun so subtly to the hip of the dishwasher, informing him that his debt was overdue and it was too late to bargain. He was too young to be that good at his job.

He first gained attention because of an incident that got out of hand. His crew was strong, for as young as they were, and they were overly prepared to defend their territory. Unfortunately, a crew of Swedes decided that this territory was where they would test Finland's tolerance of foreigners within their borders. The racket they set up was very small, hardly worth noticing, except that it was Swedes running it on Finnish soil. When they didn't disband at first warning, the second warning was to burn their establishment to the ground. One of their crew was caught in the blaze. Their response was to hunt down two of Teuvo's crew, catching them unaware outside of a bar and executing them. Teuvo's revenge was swift, he found every Swede he could, all of them still in his territory, and eliminated them himself. A few of the crew were able to escape the slaughter, and he never did find out how they were tipped off. But the message was sent, outsiders were not to be tolerated, and Swedes especially. It was right after this he was called into his Kimmo's office for the first time.

When you're called in to meet one-on-one with the boss at sixteen, it's usually because you've done something so monumentally stupid that just taking you out isn't enough of a lesson. Teuvo knew he hadn't done anything that wasn't justified, but all the same, he made damn sure to let Esa know where he was going to be... just in case he didn't come back from it. And he dressed nicely and held his head up as he sat opposite the big desk.

"You've done well for us." Kimmo's voice was warm and the praise was heady and Teuvo had all he could do not to want to close his eyes and wrap up in that.

Instead he nodded, "Thank you, sir."

His voice dropped, "And more importantly, you've done well for _me_."

Kimmo's eyes were locked on him and Teuvo felt a rush of something extremely uncharacteristic of himself. _Lust_. Being young, on the streets, and involved with the Organization, there were few avenues open to him, but selling himself had been something he'd never considered. He didn't fuck around either, he had work to do and that took up his focus and his time. His friend, his _best _friend, had spent some time flirting with him, he assumed to test him. He had turned him down, though, because things like that were an unnecessary complication in what was a fantastic business partnership. (That Esa had a crush on him, and the flirting had been genuine, was completely beyond him.) But in that moment, staring across the desk, he felt something stir inside him that he didn't expect. He shifted in his seat, "Thank you, sir. It's an honor to work for you."

Kimmo made a small approving sound, "I have an assignment for you. A _personal _favor."

Teuvo felt his breath catch, but he nodded, "Whatever you need me to do, sir."

Three photos were placed in front of him and he recognized some of the men in them immediately. They were three of his soldiers, members of his crew... his _friends_. And they were in an alley, having a conversation and a smoke, with two other guys he didn't recognize. The photos were, judging by their clothes, from three different days. Kimmo pointed to one of the unknowns, "_That _is a cop."

Teuvo's eyes snapped up to his. The words 'they wouldn't' died on his lips. Clearly they _had_. More than once. Anger began to curl in his stomach. It was one thing to talk to a cop _once_, that was bad enough. Even if you didn't know the guy was undercover, it was a punishable offence. It might get you beaten up, arm broken, something survivable. But three times? Three separate _secret_ meetings, that was unforgivable. He sat up straighter, his shoulders back, "I understand the order, sir."

Kimmo nodded, a very faint smile on his lips, "I thought you would. No question on the price?"

Teuvo shook his head, "No, sir. Whatever you think is fair. That they could do this to _you_... they deserve what is coming to them." He was surprised to hear the amount of venom in his voice, he wasn't one to get overly emotional. These had been his friends, close friends even, but the idea that they could turn on _Kimmo_... he couldn't fathom it. It was such an insult to someone who had done nothing but right by them.

His plan had been simple, and what he thought to be foolproof. He'd told them that he'd received a bonus from the boss, thanks to good work they'd done, and he wanted to share it with them. He had bought some expensive liquor and he'd meet them that night down by the pier. They'd spent many a night hanging out around there as kids, it made sense to celebrate there as well. Praise from Teuvo, their capo, went a long way, so they weren't going to turn him down. After quite a few drinks, they were in no position to fight back, and two went down with simple bullets to the head. The third, though, fought back and was able to knock his gun into the water. Teuvo however, was fueled by anger and hadn't had nearly as much to drink. He hit the man's head hard enough against the concrete pier to knock him unconscious, and what he _thought _was dead, before dumping him into the water as well.

The body was recovered three days later, and it was determined that he _drowned_. The other two were never found, though they were reported 'missing'. Fairly quickly, suspicion fell on Teuvo. He had been seen with them, he had a petty record, he couldn't account well enough for his alibi. He was arrested in short order, and the interrogations were long and tedious, occasionally violent. But through it all, Teuvo refused to give up his 'boss'. He didn't know what they were talking about, he told them. He'd been partying with his buddies, yes, and drinking, sure. But that was all he could tell them. He didn't know any more. Hours later, he finally let it 'slip' that he'd seen one of his friends stumble and hit his head. Maybe something happened after he left? He couldn't be sure. He didn't know anything else. He didn't _have _a 'boss'.

The trial was in juvenile court and in his best suit with his sandy blonde halo and his most angelic look, beside his very expensive lawyer, he was sentenced to what would amount to nine years for manslaughter, accidental, but still his fault. The judge decided that he _did _see him hit his head, he _probably_ saw him fall into the water, and he _likely_ did nothing to help him. It was circumstantial as all hell, but he was already a delinquent, so it didn't matter much. With no bodies, and no evidence of foul play, no charges could be brought for the other two missing friends, though the judge implied he probably killed them too. The judge did offer him a chance to reduce the sentence if he would give up the name of even _one _co-conspirator, but of course he refused. All in all, it could have gone a lot worse. How the trial stayed in juvenile court, when he _should _have been tried as an adult, he didn't know, but he suspected the help came from the same place his overpriced lawyer did.

Going into prison at sixteen, and alone, was difficult at first. He had to prove himself, he couldn't walk in there with protection, it wouldn't look right. He had a pretty good idea many of the beatings were on orders from those higher up, more tests to see if he could be broken. He _couldn't. _He held his own well enough. They were much easier to deal with than the one and only day he received a visitor. Walking into the visitation room to see Esa sitting at the table waiting for him clenched his stomach. He knew Esa, along with some of their crew, had attended the trial, but he didn't speak to him then. He hadn't spoken to him since the day he told him he was meeting with the boss 'just in case'. They had been his friends, Esa's friends, and they both knew full well he had killed them.

Esa just looked at him for a long moment before he spoke, "No one is taking over."

Teuvo let out a slow breath. He was surprised, and might have let that show. What he had done, even if it was on orders, could mean that his people wouldn't want him to lead them anymore. He had killed their own. But Esa was telling him that they understood, that they accepted what he had done, what he had to do. They knew it was on orders, nothing personal. Probably even that they would have done the same thing, if they had been given the order. He nodded, "Take good care of them."

Esa gave him a small smile, "Of course." 

They spoke often over the next nine years, always over the phone. Esa stepped easily into the leadership role but made it clear that it was _very _temporary. When another crew had attempted to move in on their territory, Esa checked in with Teuvo before giving the order to deal with the threat. Meanwhile, inside, Teuvo was doing very good for himself. The testing period was short and the money from the drug trade was more than he could have guessed at. Sure that wasn't exactly allowed in their organization, but on the inside, the rules were different. And still, his cut went back to his boss, and no questions were asked. By the time he was set to be released, he practically ran the place. 

The day he got out, he expected Esa to be the one to come pick him up, but instead he got the second big shock of his young life. Kimmo was leaning against his car, just the slightest smile on his lips, wearing a suit that fit him too _goddamn _well. He took a step towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you." 

Teuvo was infamous for not being able to hide his emotions well, when he had them. He was just as infamous for not _having _many emotions. So his smile, his pleasure at hearing that, was both obvious and genuine, "Thank you, sir." He paused then added, "You're a nice sight for being my first one on the outside. That's a very nice suit... sir."

Kimmo laughed and gestured him into the car, "I'll have to get you one." He drove them into the city, asking questions about the operations that Teuvo had set up inside and what his plans were now that he was out. Teuvo answered all of his questions, without hesitation, giving accounts of all his businesses, including the drugs. He didn't mention, for some reason, one particular inmate that he'd grown close to, but he told him everything else. Kimmo listened intently and even gave a few suggestions on how he might expand now that he was out. The only thing he asked about the drugs was if he had used them himself. When Teuvo reported that he hadn't, Kimmo nodded and let the subject drop. 

He pulled into a resident parking space outside an expensive apartment building, "Third floor, apartment four, all paid for." He dropped a set of keys into his hand, "Your boys set it up for you. They're looking forward to you getting back to business."

Teuvo hoped that most of the stunned feeling was kept off his face, but he doubted it. "Thank you, sir." After a breath, he put a hand on Kimmo's arm, giving him a suggestive look, "Will you come up there with me?" 

Kimmo raised an eyebrow, clearly looking him up and down. He'd aged well, twenty-five looked good on him, and the time spent working out had paid off. If the boss saw that or not, he didn't know, but he did nod, "You have earned a good fuck, haven't you." It wasn't a question. "You've done good by me, I can do good by you for one night." And _damn _was it a good 'one night'.

That's all it was supposed to be. _One night_. That's what he called it every time. Just a fuck, just a one-night-stand, just blowing off some steam. Teuvo wasn't arguing. Kimmo could have anyone and the fact he wanted him was heady. Feelings didn't matter, he could give and receive pleasure from the most important person in his life, and that was enough. That Kimmo had made himself a copy of the apartment keys he gave Teuvo didn't come as a surprise to him. However, the firsttime he walked in unannounced, Teuvo drew down on him. He spent the rest of the night _apologizing _for that. 

Teuvo didn't notice that Kimmo started staying later and later after they'd fucked, until one particular night. Teuvo was still coming down from his post-orgasmic high when Kimmo leaned over him, "You're the most loyal man I have."

If he could have come again, right then and there, from that level of praise, he would have. "You deserve it, sir." Always '_sir', _even in bed_. _

The look in Kimmo's eyes was something unlike he'd ever seen before, and whatever it was, he'd do _anything _to see it again. It wasn't lust, he was used to seeing that, or even pride, he'd seen that often enough. It was something very foreign and strange, but _so good. _"You're _mine_, Teukka... do you understand that?" His voice had that same warmth, that same heavy and heady sound, from the first time he praised him. He was the only one up to that point that used-- that got away with-- that nickname. 

For someone that wasn't used to dealing with emotions, the wave of feelings those words caused were overwhelming and for just a moment, Teuvo couldn't function. He couldn't look away from him, but that didn't help his composure. He couldn't imagine wanting more than that, he couldn't have _dreamed _up something he wanted more than that. His breath was shaky and soft when he replied, "Yes, sir. _Yours_." 

"You _belong _to me." 

He knew Kimmo chose that word carefully. When there was a debt, the word was 'own', and the implication was that it was something that could be paid off. This word held so much more than just a sexual claim, more than an Organizational one, but Teuvo understood exactly what he was telling him. He was claiming rights to every part of him, his body, his mind... his _heart_. And it was _permanent. _When someone belonged to the Organization, they couldn't easily walk away from that, but this was more. He _belonged _to Kimmo and he could never leave, never leave the business, but more importantly could never leave _him_. Teuvo gave it to him freely. 

There was, of course, one problem with that. The fact that Kimmo was a high-ranking underboss, in charge of all of Helsinki, gave him a lot of power and some very specific rules. And one of those was that he _could not _'date' a subordinate. It caused jealousy and favoritism, it made for bias or claims of bias, and was more of a headache than it could ever be worth. Fucking a subordinate was frowned upon, but usually overlooked, or punished lightly. When emotions, when exclusions came into play, the penalty rose. They were both fully aware that if their relationship came to light, they'd both be eliminated. This didn't stop them, of course, but it did keep them quiet. Everything that Teuvo received had to be openly earned. Fortunately he was good enough to do that.

Not everything always went so smoothly. Kimmo stared across his desk at the other man, his face emotionless. It would be much easier if he could just make an agreement with the small timer that ran the docks. The money would benefit him, the protection would benefit them, but satisfying numbers were just out of their grasp. The other option was much bloodier, an invasion to take over the territory. It would cost money and lives on both sides. It could be done, but it wasn't ideal. 

The man sat back in his chair, crossing his legs, "Alright, I'll agree to those numbers, if you throw in a night with the pretty blonde over there." He gestured to Teuvo, who was sitting to the side, watching (and learning from) the negotiations. 

Kimmo's eyes slowly narrowed, "Excuse me?" 

The man laughed, "He looks like he'd be a good time. That's all I need to top off this deal." 

Kimmo hadn't so much as glanced at him, but Teuvo felt his stomach clench. He would do it, of course, if he was ordered to. But the idea made him sick. And it wasn't just the sex, it was the idea of Kimmo selling him like he was some common hooker. He _belonged _to him, he was much too good for that. At least, he should have been. The longer Kimmo stared and said nothing, the more doubt crept into Teuvo's mind. Was he weighing the possibilities? His face didn't give anything away, nor did the stony silence. After what seemed like far too long, he drew his gun and fired two bullets into the man's chest. The force of the impact knocked the chair over backwards, but the man didn't so much as twitch by the time he hit the ground. 

The office door opened and Esa stepped in, gun already drawn. He looked from Teuvo to Kimmo, to the the man laying on the ground. Seeing the growing puddle of blood, he sighed, "I'll call the clean up crew, sir." He flashed a quick glance to Teuvo, "I'll make sure no one else comes in until they do." And he quickly closed the door. Too much in shock, he wasn't able to process exactly what those words meant at the moment. He couldn't take his eyes off the dead man. He had been killed for just _suggesting _he be allowed to fuck him. 

Kimmo's voice drew his attention back, "Well, aren't you going to thank me?" Teuvo was on his knees before he finished the sentence. 

Most times, it just wasn't practical to spend the night together. People were in and out of Kimmo's house for meetings or reports or deliveries, and he couldn't afford to be caught in a compromising state of undress. They found moments behind locked doors in his various offices, in Teuvo's apartment, whenever they could, but rarely was it overnight. But not _never,_ and when Kimmo told (not asked, told) him to spend the night, he readily agreed. It was on one of those occasions that Teuvo was laying in bed when his phone's alarm sounded loudly. Grumbling, he shut it off and sat up.

Kimmo, half awake, pulled him back, "You have no assignments right now, you don't need to go anywhere."

Teuvo sighed, "I'm sorry, sir. I do. Sebastian is being released today, I have to go pick him up."

Kimmo's eyes were more alert now, wide awake, "Who?"

Teuvo started to stand again, "I protected him inside, he's mine." He moved to gather his clothes, purposefully not looking at Kimmo.

"And he's going to work for you?" He asked, his tone cold and unimpressed. 

Teuvo didn't reply right away, just finished getting dressed, securing his gun in it's holster. (That he was _allowed _to be armed in Kimmo's home would have told anyone that saw it everything they shouldn't know.) He shrugged, "He'll do something to feed his habit." 

"Habit? He's a junkie?" Kimmo leaned up on his elbow, watching him. 

Teuvo nodded, "It won't be a problem."

Kimmo gave him a skeptical look before turning over and laying back down. Teuvo knew he was being dismissed and let himself out of the house, trying not to think about the trouble he may have just gotten himself into. As he drove, he forced himself to focus on Sebastian. Teuvo had noticed him his first day inside, he was very pretty and had a chip on his shoulder, and he knew full well what would become of him if he was left alone. So he'd claimed him. He had the right, no one in that place outranked him. Sebastian had been skeptical of it at first, but after Teuvo had 'taken care of' someone that jumped him, he understood what his protection really meant. It was around that time he gave him his first taste of heroin, to help with the pain. From that point on, Teuvo owned him.

Arriving at the prison on the day he was released, Teuvo was surprised to see a young blonde guy that also seemed to be waiting. He didn't know him on sight, but Sebastian had talked about him enough that he knew who he was and why he was there. Over the years, he'd cultivated in Sebastian something close to hate for him. At the very least, he knew he was no threat. He gave him a cold look, but kept his focus on the door. Teuvo smiled when Sebastian walked out, and straight to him, ignoring the other man. Teuvo wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. If either of them were putting on a show for the other man, they didn't acknowledge it. He did catch Sebastian looking at him for a moment, before he got into the car, but he didn't say anything about it. He concentrated on driving while Sebastian partook in the 'welcome home' gift that had been waiting on the seat for him. 

Moving him into his apartment seemed logical, he didn't have any other place to stay. However, the first time Kimmo walked in to find Sebastian curled up in Teuvo's lap, his cheek pressed against his bare chest, it was only Kimmo's impeccable self-control that kept the gun in it's holster. Teuvo was rather infamous for not liking to be touched, by anyone for any reason. A story, or perhaps a rumor, went around that he had snapped the wrist of someone trying to court his favor with a hand on his arm. Kimmo was supposed to be the only exception. And yet here he was with a lapfull of very pretty and high as a kite Sebastian, his hand stroking his hair with something that might have been thought to be affection.

"Get rid of it," Kimmo ordered.

Teuvo looked up at him, "Sir?" The phrase 'get rid of' was a dangerous one to use, because Teuvo found himself with the very concerning thought of _would _he kill Sebastian if Kimmo ordered it? He'd never questioned an order before, but that one gave him pause.

"We are going to talk and it won't be in front of the junkie." He took a seat in the chair opposite him.

Teuvo tried to hide his relief at the explanation, but it was likely Kimmo read it anyway. He leaned down to whisper in Sebastian's ear that he needed to go sleep it off in the bedroom. He nodded, and unfolded himself from his lap, wandering off in that direction without a word. Teuvo watched him for a moment before turning back to Kimmo. The look on his face startled him (and he was _not _one that was startled easily), it was cold and... hurt? No, it must be something else. "Sir?"

Kimmo just stared at him, schooling his face back into something much less emotional, "Is it earning for us?" 'It', not 'he'.

Teuvo shook his head, "I haven't set him up with anything yet."

"The brothels can always use another whore." He said, and Teuvo hear his tone loud and clear. That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order.

"But he's _mine_." The words came out before he could realize how stupid they were to say. He quickly added, "Sir."

Kimmo's eyes narrowed, "_This... this _junkie is what you choose to defy me over, Teräväinen?"

The sound of his last name was jarring. Teuvo shook his head, almost desperately, "No, sir, I'd _never_ defy you."

"Then you'll whore it?" Though it was a question, there was only one answer.

"Of course, sir. He'll make good money, he's very good." Teuvo moved to kneel between Kimmo's legs, "_Please_ let me apologize for my outburst, sir."

Kimmo ran a hand over the back of his head, a slow smile on his lips, "That's much better, _Teukka_."

At first, Sebastian pushed back against the idea, but his withdrawal quickly changed his mind. And Teuvo was right, he brought in very good money, and for a while, his cut of that was enough for Kimmo to allow him to keep Sebastian. That Teuvo was allowed to continue his drug trade from prison was a _gift_ for his service, for not giving up anything while under interrogation or to anyone else inside. The money was good, and as long as he could keep it quiet and profitable, and away from the top boss' attention, he could keep it. When Kimmo realized how much of Teuvo's product 'his junkie' was using, he ordered Teuvo to get him off the stuff. He obeyed, for the most part, giving him a hit now and then to keep him in line. That was the spirit of the order, if not the letter.

It wasn't uncommon for associates, those that hadn't been made but still paid into the system, to request an audience with Kimmo, to ask for protection or money, or some kind of favor. The pleas were generally straightforward. They would receive what they needed now, and would pay it off (with interest) over time. Often these pleas happened while Teuvo and his crew were waiting for their meetings. Kimmo liked to have an office full of soldiers while he was meeting with civilians, it felt just as intimidating as it looked. Usually it was boring, listening to people complain desperately about their bills or their competition, and Teuvo knew most of them would get what they wanted, and have to pay back at least twice as much, if not more.

"I wouldn't be able to pay it back, but... I'm willing to do _anything _for it." The young man was leaning forward on the desk. Teuvo sat up a little straighter and felt Esa follow suit beside him. "_Anything..._" 

Kimmo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by anything?" 

"I could give you an example right now, if you'd like?" He stood up, to walk around the desk, moving with the stylized steps of someone that used their body for a living. 

Teuvo scoffed, and muttered under his breath, "Fucking strippers."

Esa laughed, covering it with a cough, "Everyone needs to earn their keep."

Kimmo's eyes followed the man slinking around his desk to brace himself on either side of the chair before starting to move to music only he could hear. He turned around, pressing himself into his lap, though just enough to entice, still swaying to the inaudible beat. Kimmo never put a hand on him, but let him do as he pleased for a few minutes, seemingly gaging his talent.

Teuvo's hand slid to brush his jacket back, revealing the butt-end of his gun. Before he could get a grip on it, he felt a hand on his arm. His eyes snapped over to Esa, who gave him the most imperceptible shake of the head. Teuvo narrowed his eyes at him, a whole conversation passing in just those two looks, and that touch. It was rare Teuvo allowed himself to be touched, but he understood the purpose behind this one and he nodded. Esa could get away with things like that because he knew the appropriate moments for them. Teuvo moved his hands back into his lap and Esa released his arm. Almost in unison, their eyes went back to Kimmo just in time to see him unceremoniously dump the stripper on the floor. 

"I've had better. You pay or you get nothing." Kimmo informed him, his tone bored, cold, and clearly not the least bit turned on. 

Teuvo did all he could not to smile. He never looked back to Esa, but he could feel his eyes on him all the same. That he knew everything was more than obvious now, but so was the fact that not only was he not going to use it, he had Teuvo's back when he got a little out of hand. He caught Juuse starting at them, and rolled his eyes. Juuse had been asking why he and Esa weren't together for years now, and never seemed to accept any of their explanations ('just not attracted to each other' wasn't good enough) and witnessing that scene didn't help any. Even if he didn't understand what was happening, the hand on Teuvo's arm that wasn't immediately shaken off was a red flag to him. Juuse was a very good hitman, but not always the most perceptive.

Teuvo knew Sebastian wasn't as dumb as he wanted people to think he was, so when he started the habit of wandering in the middle of his meetings and curling himself into his lap, he knew full well he was there to listen in, not to be the submissive pet he was portraying. He didn't miss the _looks _his crew exchanged every time, but none of them were willing to put themselves on the line to ask questions. Not even Esa, who out of all of them, could get away with pushing Teuvo the most. They'd grown up together, been through a lot together, and if Teuvo trusted anyone who wasn't Kimmo, he trusted Esa. Which was exactly why he didn't question the junkie in his lap. (He had, Teuvo found out later, run a complete background check on Sebastian, but found nothing of interest.) Kimmo, of course, didn't allow him in his presence.

"The northern territories are constantly trying to buck the reigns," Julius complained with an eyeroll, "The boss has _got _to send a crew up there to make a big show and get them under control." The meeting hadn't officially started yet, it was just a casual chat among friends. "I'd go. Take their top... five guys? Line them up and blow them away. They're not going to bitch about anything after that."

Esa scoffed at that, "You think taking their top five earners out is a _smart _plan?"

"Oulu could do better," Sebastian's voice was nearly a purr mixed with a long exhale of smoke, "If they had someone like you in charge, Teukka. I know there's money up there, if they were run right."

Teuvo laughed, his tone soft, almost as if talking to a child, "You think so? Maybe I'll take you back to your hometown, take over the place and run it myself. What would you think of that?"

Sebastian didn't get a chance to respond, because at the sound of Kimmo clearing his throat, everyone froze. Slowly Teuvo looked up at him, unable to hold the surprise off his face. He started to open his mouth to speak when the blow struck him, hard against his cheek. Kimmo had hit him, _backhanded_ _him_ across the face, and he was stunned. Kimmo had never raised a hand to him in all the years he'd known him, never even threatened it. Teuvo squeezed his eyes closed tight, not against the pain, but the _shame_. When he opened them again, Kimmo was still glaring down at him, and his hand resting now on the butt of his gun. Teuvo forced himself to take his eyes off that hand, to trust that he wouldn't draw on him. 

Kimmo's voice was low, almost a whisper, but it seemed to fill the whole room, "Don't you forget who you belong to."

Teuvo held his eyes for a full second, even as he could feel his cheeks heat up and the welt begin to rise. Finally he bowed his head, "Yes, sir." He gestured to Sebastian that he needed to go back into the bedroom, and he readily complied.

Kimmo took his seat, and the air seemed to slowly come back into the room. "Reports?" The meeting went on as if nothing had happened, though Teuvo caught all of them casting curious glances to him at one point or another. Were they wondering if Kimmo could have shot him as much as he was wondering? Of course, nothing was said about it, and Kimmo acted as if it hadn't happened. It had been nearly forgotten until the last few minutes of the meeting. Kimmo looked over some reports, and glanced up, "Lindell, good work on that. You deserve a reward." He glanced to Teuvo, "Give him a night with your pretty little hooker, on me. I've heard he's _very_ good." 

Teuvo knew better than to say a damn thing besides, "Yes, sir."

Esa accepted the 'gift' if only because they were rare enough and it would be an insult to Kimmo to refuse. It was better to have Teuvo a little ticked off for fucking his hooker than it was to have Kimmo insulted for refusing his generous gift. For his part, Teuvo acted as if he didn't care, offering him use of his own bedroom, if he wanted. Esa agreed, and though Teuvo was sure something happened in that room, the sounds didn't carry out to the living room. That was just as well, because while they were in his bedroom, Teuvo was on his knees _apologizing _for the comment that lead him to be struck earlier. By the time Esa came out of the room, Kimmo was long gone and Teuvo was in the shower. 

Teuvo understood that Esa knew his secret, even if he didn't want to, even if he acted like he hadn't put all the pieces together. But if the rest of the crew had figured it out, they were keeping it to themselves. It was much better, much less dangerous, not to have noticed anything. They denied all rumors or questions put to them about it, be it from someone higher or lower in rank. They hadn't seen anything, they hadn't heard anything. Rumors were part of their business, and most could be easily pushed aside, shrugged off, but if they were too persistent, they had to be dealt with. Teuvo wasn't likely to kill a member of his inner circle for knowing too much, but _someone_ had to be the example. So when an associate made an offhand comment in a bar, in Esa's presence, that their capo and the underboss seemed _close_, this was the opportunity that Teuvo was looking for. 

He intercepted the man as he was leaving, and ordered him into his car. He was silent during the whole drive, not answering a single question as to where they were going, or why he was being taken there. The fear in his voice gave Teuvo a pretty good idea that he knew the answers to his questions already, but no amount of plea bargains were accepted. The only words he spoke to the man, once he had him standing out on the edge of the pier were, "You were right about he and I." The bullet in his head assured that he wouldn't spread that rumor again. The body was never found, but the message was loud and clear. If anyone else wanted to talk about that particular rumor, it was done in very hushed voices, in very secure locations, and looking over their shoulder. 

Meanwhile, the rumors about Tevuo's 'junkie whore' were allowed to spread freely. The fact that he was Teuvo's meant that he fetched a much higher price and wasn't relegated to one of the many brothels the boss ran in the city. He worked and when he seemed hesitant, Teuvo reminded him of everything he'd done for him in prison, how much he owed him, and the complaints were silenced. It was a fact of their business, you didn't get something for nothing. Having been untouchable inside meant that he had to pay all of that favor back on the outside. It wasn't a dollar amount, but it was a debt all the same. A particularly pleased client, a good take, earned him the heroin that the boss had ordered him off of. But it was a good motivator. When he was high, Sebastian had a tendency to get nostalgic, and could wax poetic for hours about his _beautiful _ex-boyfriend, who he sometimes missed and sometimes hated. For his part, Teuvo rolled over and went to sleep. He didn't care enough to be jealous, but too much to just shrug it off. Someday he'd take care of that problem.

The moment that Kimmo walked into his apartment, Teuvo knew to order Sebastian away, but on one particular day, Kimmo stopped him. He gestured Sebastian over to him, looking just a little _too _intently at him, over his body. Teuvo felt his stomach curl, but of course he said nothing. He watched Sebastian stand before him, his body instinctively taking up a pose that showed his assets off. He might have not liked to whore, but he was good at it. 

Kimmo looked him over for a moment and then shook his head, "Not bad, but I'd rather have a blonde." He looked over to Teuvo, speaking very pointedly, though with something that might have been amusement, "I'm sure you can handle picking one out for me. Your taste isn't too bad."

Never in his life had Teuvo spoke without thinking, but he heard the words coming out fast and angry before he could stop himself, "I'm not a pimp. Go to a whorehouse if you want to find your own." It was much too late that he understood _why_ Kimmo had said what he did and he couldn't take the words back. He watched all of the emotion drain from Kimmo's face as he stared him down. He tried to think of something to say, but his throat was so tight he could barely breathe. He gestured that Sebastian leave the apartment, whatever was going to follow, he didn't need to witness. 

"_Now_." Kimmo's voice was gravely, a kind of anger he'd never heard from him. 

Teuvo held his eyes for just a fraction of a second more before bowing his head and nodding, "Yes, sir." He may not have been a pimp but he certainly had the contacts to do what Kimmo had ordered. He was determined not to let any emotions show as he gave a physical description to the proprietor of the brothel. If the description was close to his own, that was completely incidental, of course. He was assured that someone would be sent right over. He thanked him and tossed his phone aside, never having once looked away from Kimmo. "If you want to use my apartment, sir, I'll leave." 

Kimmo shook his head, with a look of smug satisfaction, "No, you'll _stay. _You'll _listen_. Maybe you'll learn something." 

Teuvo clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding painfully, but he didn't dare look away. He understood that this was his punishment. Something much crueler than just being struck, something much more personal. "Yes, sir." He didn't have any other option, he didn't dare refuse. He knew that if he tried, Kimmo could come up with something much worse.

While they waited, Kimmo talked about small matters of business and Teuvo replied, sharp and to the point, but he was barely listening. The tension filled the room so acutely that when the knock on the door came, it nearly startled him. He gestured the hooker towards Kimmo, and tried not to think about how _well _the pimp had fulfilled his request, damn him. Kimmo made an appreciative sound that felt like a stab wound to his gut.

Teuvo sat on the couch, looking anywhere but the scene taking place on the chair opposite, but he couldn't help hear the sounds, the quiet praise of the hooker's looks and body, the moans in reply to a touch. He couldn't say a word, but he prayed they'd get up and use his bedroom more than he'd ever prayed for anything. Unfortunately, he got what he wished for. 

Kimmo didn't close the door, nor did Teuvo expect him to. At first he closed his eyes, but the mental images were just too strong. He stared instead, at the empty chair across from him, as the sounds damn near filled the room. But it wasn't just that they were having sex, he could have handled that, it was the words... the words that Kimmo was using to praise the hooker, the words he'd whispered to him only the night before. Words Teuvo had always thought to be genuine, but now... now he heard them, in the same tone, the same inflection, being offered to a stranger, to a whore. His chest felt tight and his breath was ragged, but still he didn't move from where he was, glaring daggers at the empty chair. 

As the tortue dragged on, he could feel his body start to react and he shifted in his seat. He could feel Kimmo's breath warm beside his ear, could feel him pushing inside him, filling him so perfectly, could feel his hands on his hips, on his chest, on his neck. The words coming from his bedroom were overlaid with memories from the night before, when they were for him, _only _for him. He strained to hear his name, and felt the ache acutely when his brain reminded him that he wouldn't, that it wasn't him being praised, being touched. It wasn't him, but it _sounded _just the same. 

It seemed like hours before the hooker walked out of his bedroom, a little more gingerly than he'd walked in, and paused beside the couch, "He said you'd pay me." Teuvo nodded, numbly, and counted out a few bills from his wallet, handing them over. He didn't really care what the actual price was, that was more than enough. He didn't watch him leave, didn't want to see how sore he was, but heard the door latch and lock behind him. He didn't move, almost didn't breathe, he could still hear the sounds, the words, echoing. He wondered if he'd ever stop being able to hear them. 

He didn't look up when Kimmo walked out of his bedroom, though he could feel his eyes on him. "I trust I'll never have to punish you again." The words were cold, and Teuvo could only nod, his eyes glued to the floor until he heard the sound of the door latching closed behind him.

Teuvo had never felt so low in his life. His whole life, his whole _self_ was wrapped up in Kimmo, in his devotion to him, in his loyalty, and... his love. He had always though, no, he had always _known _that it was returned. He could tell by the way he spoke to him when they were alone, by the way he touched him. He never wanted to be touched, but he found himself craving his. That was _real, _that was genuine. It had to be. But now... now, he couldn't be sure. He heard the same words, the same _emotions, _given to someone else, to a nobody. He could imagine, his brain _made_ him imagine that the touches were the same, that the feelings were the same. And they couldn't be real, not if they were given to a hooker. And if they were the same, that meant....

Work was difficult for his crew in the subsequent days. Teuvo's orders were harsh and repercussions for so much as the smallest infraction from his soldiers was unforgiving. Esa noticed, they _all _noticed, but Teuvo's very tone of voice told them that nothing was to be said lest they wanted it turned on them. Only once did Esa have to step in, leaning in to whisper, "Are you sure that's the best plan, _sir?" _Esa never called him sir. Yes, he was technically his boss, but only in the most formal sense of it, they were so close in rank, so close personally, it was almost imperceptible. And besides, they'd known each other since they were practically children, it would have been strange. So hearing in that moment, Teuvo understood what he was saying. Yes, the decision was his, but that particular one was stupid, and he shouldn't make it. He nodded, and changed his order.

Teuvo began to associate what had happened with Sebastian. After all, if he hadn't been there, Kimmo wouldn't have made the comment, and he wouldn't have said what he did, and none of the rest of it would have happened. The only time he saw Kimmo was in meetings, formal and cold, never alone. So when Sebastian had the nerve to curl himself into his lap (as he did most days) Teuvo unceremoniously dumped him onto the floor. Seeing him look up at him, with shock and maybe even hurt on his face, something snapped in Teuvo. He had no right to look hurt when everything Teuvo was going through was his fault. Without saying so much as a word, he took out all of his anger, _violent _anger, on Sebastian. It wasn't a long beating, he was never one given over to emotional outbursts, and when it was finished, he left him there, slamming the door hard enough to knock a picture off the wall. After that, Sebastian stopped sitting in his lap. If his crew noticed, they didn't say anything about that either.

When the torture had stretched into weeks, Teuvo was summoned to Kimmo's house. He was surprised to find him alone in his office, he had expected it was just another meeting. On instinct, he closed and locked the door behind himself. He struggled to keep his breathing even, his face emotionless, even as Kimmo stood and met him halfway into the room. Though he was still hurt and angry, standing close to him accelerated his heartbeat and flushed his cheeks. Even if it was all an act, even if he was just another plaything, even if he didn't matter, this man was still his whole world and there was nothing that could change that. They stood there for a long moment, silent, just looking at each other. Kimmo put his hand on his arm, and Teuvo's breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips, tried to find a voice, but nothing came out. He could only hold his eyes as the knot in his chest got tighter and tighter.

When finally Kimmo spoke, the sound was deafening in the silence of the room, "I love you."

Teuvo's breath came out sounding more like a sob and if Kimmo hadn't been holding his arm, he might have hit the ground. Quickly, he struggled to regain his composure. He had never heard those words before. He never thought he would. He had thought Kimmo telling him that he belonged to him was enough, the meaning was the same. But in the weeks he'd been playing all of it over and over in his head, he came to wonder if they really were the same. Maybe he'd been fooling himself the whole time. But now... _now _he knew. He was shocked to feel his eyes start to prickle and he blinked that away quickly. The smile that was curling his lips felt foreign, but he couldn't help it. He was damn near lightheaded. He had doubted and wrestled over the thoughts but now.. _he knew_. He knew and it was better than he could have imagined. 

Kimmo raised an eyebrow, "Teukka?" 

Teuvo's eyes widened, "Oh. Oh, I love you. Of course I love you." He took in another breath, still shaky, "_Please_... forgive me?" He started to move to his knees, when Kimmo grabbed his arms and pulled him tight against his body. The kiss was deep and passionate, but warm and... _loving_. He'd never been kissed like that before, it was something so strange, so unfamiliar, that he barely knew how to respond to it. He'd never let those emotions loose before, but Kimmo demanded them and it was the least he could do to give him what he already felt. And that continued when he took him to bed that night. It was so much more emotional than any time together had been, the words and touches better than what he'd had before, better than he'd heard that night, more than he could have asked for. It was the first time since they'd been together that Teuvo used his name. All of the pain of the past few weeks was forgotten, replaced by the secure knowledge that it was real, and he was _loved_. 

Things went back to normal after that. His mood improved, the tension released. Esa never said anything about it, but he seemed to be glad to back off double checking every decision Teuvo made. It wasn't too long after that, Sebastian was sent on his first assignment. The top boss had finally authorized scouts to start to claim territory in the United States. Esa had gone over at first, to find that the Swedes had gotten the jump on them, and that just pissed everyone off. It put their stronghold, Dallas, Texas, at the top of the list. The second scouting plan had soldiers sent all over the country, to find ways to either take over the local rackets or set up new ones. Kimmo was given the assignment to coordinate it all, and Teuvo was sent to watch over all of the parties. Esa was left behind to keep as much order in their territory as he could while he was away. The crew had had been sent was troublesome at times, and if he saw a chance, he was welcome to eliminate as warranted, no questions asked. He'd had them report in daily but thus far, they were actually all doing their jobs very well. 

"I need to go to Dallas." There was something in Sebastian's voice that Teuvo couldn't quite place, something he hadn't heard before. But judging by the request, he could guess what it was. Sebastian had taken a walk when he phone rang, and now it was clear who had called.

He shook his head, "Your assignment is here." 

Sebastian took in a deep breath, "Teukka, please, I _need_ to go." He quickly added, "_Sir_."

"No. You don't need to go to him. I'm _here_." Teuvo stated. "And your job is _here_."

Sebastian stared at him for a long moment before he spoke, "Are you my lover or my boss? You can't be _both. _You have to choose which one you want to be." 

Teuvo raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't have to choose." He stepped closer to him and felt him back up. The truth was that he'd barely acknowledged Sebastian since the incident. They slept in the same bed but hadn't had sex in some time. That didn't change anything, though, he was his and he could use or disuse him as he pleased. Teuvo didn't raise his voice at all, nor did any emotion show on his face, "I _own _you, Sebastian. I _can _and _will _continue to be both your boss and your lover. And you will follow my orders to the letter. Do you understand me?" His hands remained at his sides, but Teuvo saw Sebastian's eyes flick to his gun and then back up to his eyes, openly showing fear. He remembered the one time he'd wondered if Kimmo would shoot him, and wondered if his face looked as Sebastian's did now. It didn't necessarily feel good to see, but all the same it felt correct. 

Sebastian bowed his head, "Yes, sir. I'm meeting a contact for lunch. I should go get ready." 

Teuvo returned to his reports and barely glanced up when Sebastian left. It wasn't until much later into the night when he finally looked at the clock and put the pieces together. Sebastian had been gone far too long to have been on a business meeting. He knew exactly what he had done. He expected to feel angry about it, but he didn't, he didn't feel anything really. However, he couldn't allow him to disobey his orders like that. He had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to go, and he knew now that he had gone. He would have to be punished, and severely. And he knew exactly how he would do it. Sebastian took too long to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Sebastian sounded out of breath.

Teuvo took in a deep breath, "You have disobeyed my direct order, haven't you?"

He sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? That you could sneak back in here?" He demanded. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, sir."

Teuvo sighed, "After all I did for you. I've taken care of you, let you live with me. When we were inside, I protected you, I saved your life. Didn't I?"

"Yes, sir."

"And this is how you repay me. You'll have to be punished. You're going to kill him, that traitor you went to see."

"No! No, sir, I--"

Teuvo cut him off, speaking above him, "It's your life or his. You're valuable to me, but not enough that I can't replace you. If I see you again, and you haven't completed the job, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes... yes, sir, I understand."

Teuvo hung up, and tossed his phone to the side. That would put an end to that, he assumed. Either Sebastian would kill his ex, and face the retaliation of his crew, or the ex would kill him to stop him, or Teuvo would have to kill him himself. No matter how it worked out, he was finished with him once and for all. 

Or so he thought. 


End file.
